


Tell me a story

by Superkid1117



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkid1117/pseuds/Superkid1117
Summary: Kara likes when Lena tells her stories. Lena has something to ask Kara. This is headed in an interesting direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. I am very nervous to put it out there. Comments are very well appreciated. If you wanna criticize it and give an opinion, then go for it, but please be nice. Take it easy, im new at this.

National city was quiet for once. The rain coming down outside was soft and gentle. Kara watched as the raindrops slid down the window, the streetlights soft glow below illuminating them. The sound of the rain was relaxing as could be but what Kara really loved was the gentle heartbeat of the other person in the bed. Kara turned over and watched Lena sleep. She was so peaceful and relaxed. Her dark hair pooled around her shoulders and face. Kara pushed a few strands away from her face and smiled. The alarm clock behind Lena read 2:45 A.M. in bright red. Kara sighed and traced Lena's face with her eyes. Going over ever curve and dip she knew so well. She didn't want to wake her but she felt a craving for Lena to cuddle her. She lived for the moments she could be awake early in the morning and relax. She always felt like there was no one else in the world except for her and Lena. She slid closer to Lena, trying to wake her gently. She knew exactly how to do it but was always scared to upset her. She got as close as she could and kissed her face. She grinned a little as Lena stirred in her sleep. She did it once more. She woke Lena this way all the time. Almost every morning. Lena sighed and shifted her position. Kara kissed her again, holding back the giggle threatening to come out. Lena slowly opened her tired eyes and looked at Kara. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to get the sleep out of them. Lena turned to her side to face Kara and smiled a little.

"Hi." She said barely above a whisper.

"Tell me a story?" Kara asked gently.

"Can't sleep? Is it the rain?" Lena asked. 

Kara shook her head. "It's not the rain. I guess I just missed you." Kara said innocently. 

Lena smiled. "Come here, love."

She opened her arms and let Kara cuddle in. Kara laid her head against Lena's chest and snuggled her face into her neck, taking in her scent. Lena wrapped her arms around her and held her close. 

"So. What do you want to hear about?" Lena asked.

"Anything. Just talk to me."

"Okay."

"So the day I first met you I remember falling in love immediately. You stood in my office with your cousin. You looked so beautiful. After you left I couldn't get you off my mind. Every time you came to visit, my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to burst. Then you agreed to go on our first date and it ended up snowing really bad. You got stuck at my apartment with me. I let you sleep on the couch but as the storm got worse, you got scared. I remember waking up to you climbing in next to me wrapped in a blanket like a burrito. So I gathered you up in my arms and we cuddled all night. Then the next morning you wore my old t-shirt home. Then when we went to see the fireworks on the fourth of July, we kissed for the first time during the finale. I couldn't tell if it was the fireworks or my heart making my chest thump so much. All I knew was, I wanted to kiss you again and again. I wanted to love you forever. I remember leaving to take you home and you were so shy about asking if you could stay the night. Ever since, I always wanted you to stay the night. You're my everything. The thing that keeps me going, Kara. I love you babe." Lena said, finishing the story. 

Kara was on the verge of passing out and Lena smiled. "I..I love.. you too." She said before being claimed by sleep. Lena wrapped the blanket around them and let Kara sleep on her chest for the rest of the night. She listened closely to Kara's soft breathing and the pitter patter of rain. In this moment she couldn't have asked for better.

 

In the morning, Kara woke up to an empty bed. The room was cold and dim. Kara rolled over and looked at the alarm clock. It read 12:05 P.M. Kara sat up and groaned as she stretched. A familiar voice filled the empty air. "You're finally awake. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." Lena stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a grin on her face. 

Kara smiled. "I guess I was up too late last night."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Lena turned on her heel to go open it. Curiosity got the better of Kara as she wandered out of the bedroom. Lena came back holding a pizza in her hands.

"I figured if I couldn't wake you maybe pizza would." She said handing it to Kara. 

"I'm definitely awake now." She laughed. 

Lena turned up the heat and looked out the window. 

"It's so cloudy. Looks like a perfect day to sit inside huh?" She asked.

Kara nodded while chewing on pizza. "So what do you want to do?" Kara asked.

Lena shrugged. "Well. You don't have work today. Plus, I decided to take the day off to be with you. Is there anyone else free today? Or are you hoping we'll be alone?" Lena smirked.

Kara took a deep breath in. "Well...I mean.. I think Alex and Maggie are off unless they get called in for an emergency. But there's always the possibility they want to be alone. So... I guess it's just us." 

"Sounds good to me. But this time around, I am picking the movie." Lena said.

"But Lena, every time I let you pick the movie it's something that gives me nightmares." Kara complained.

"Don't worry, you can hide your face all you want but it's my turn. You picked the last five times." Lena argued. 

Kara pouted. Lena refused to look at her knowing she would give in. 

"Kara, don't give me that look. I'll let you pick the ice cream. Don't pout." Lena said sternly. Kara just laughed and wiped the cute look right off her face. 

 

When Kara was done devouring almost a whole pizza, the couple settled down on the couch and scrolled through their movie options. Kara didn't get much of a say as Lena made her selection. She was already hugging a pillow to her chest and snuggling into Lena's side. Lena picked probably the scariest possible horror movie. Kara knew she was definitely going to have nightmares. As jump scare after jump scare came on the screen, Lena flinched only a little as Kara buried deeper and deeper into Lena's side. The girl of steel was terrified of a simple horror movie. The irony of it made plenty of people laugh, mostly Lena. Lena ran her fingertips up and down Kara's back. 

"We can shut it off if you're too scared." Lena offered. 

Kara just continued to shake. "No, no that's okay. I'm fine." Kara reassured, muffled by Lena's body.

Lena knew it wasn't going to end well but she let the movie play on as the rain came down harder outside. A loud crash of thunder and lightning made Kara jump. She began to cry a little, soaking Lena's shirt. 

"Kara, are you crying?" Lena asked gently.

She hit stop on the movie and made Kara sit up. Kara sat up and wiped her tear streaked face with her hands. 

"I...just...don't like storms very much. It kind of startled me." Kara said ashamedly. 

She stared down at her lap. She hated admitting that she had a weak point for storms.

"Kara, it's okay. It's just a storm. It won't hurt you." Lena reassured. 

Kara was having none of it. Anxiety built inside her as hail came down. 

"When...when I was learning about storms in school they taught us about the really bad ones. Ever since then I always get kind of worried one will happen." Kara explained.

Lena reached over and hugged her close. "I promise Kara, if that were to happen you would be okay. I'd keep you safe." Lena said as she rubbed circles on Kara's back with her hand. 

Kara soon felt a little better as she snuggled into Lena. "Here, you pick something." Lena said as she handed Kara the remote. 

 

Kara never left her position in Lena's arms as she scrolled through. The rain outside soon became heavy. It wasn't entirely relaxing but it was better than hail. Kara picked a movie and got comfortable. 

"Titanic? Lena questioned critically. 

"Yeah. Have you ever seen it?" Kara asked.

"Not really but I've heard some about it." Lena answered.

"Well I won't tell you all of it but I think it's pretty obvious the boat sinks." Kara joked.

"Woah really?" Lena asks sarcastically. 

Kara laughs. "It's more than that though. There's a love story in it. About this rich girl and poor guy and....you'll just have to see."

"Whatever you say babe."

 

Lena plays with Kara's hair lazily as the movie drags on. Kara watches closely but Lena begins to feel a little tired. She falls asleep about halfway through. Kara doesn't notice until the end. Lena's breathing is slow and steady. Kara shut off the movie once it ended and listened to Lena's heartbeat and breathing. She closed her eyes and focused on it until her stomach alerted her that she was hungry again. She slowly lifted herself off of Lena and made her way to the bedroom to make a call for food. She ordered some pot stickers for herself and something else for Lena. She figured that once Lena woke up she would be hungry since she hadn't eaten yet that day. She decided she would let Lena sleep and work on some articles for work. As she was typing, her phone rang. It lit up Alex's name. She answered it and tried to keep her voice down so she wouldn't disturb Lena in the other room. 

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Hey Kara. Nothing really. I just thought I'd check in and see what you're doing." 

"Ah well. I am currently writing articles for work. Real interesting stuff." 

"What about Lena? Don't you guys usually spend your days off with each other?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah we do. Well we were but she fell asleep and I don't want to wake her. What about Maggie? Aren't you guys together today? I thought you both had some time off." Kara asked.

"Ah we were together but she got called into work. It was pretty random but she might be back soon. I don't think they expect to keep her all day." Alex answered. 

"Ah. Gotcha. Well, I am waiting on food and I have to finish this. Talk to you soon? Maybe we'll try to hang out soon." Kara suggests as she ends the conversation.

"Sure. We'll try for that. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." Kara says as she hangs up. 

 

Kara worked on her articles for another half hour until the door bell startled her out of her focus. She stood up off of the bed and ran to the door, glancing at Lena on the couch. Kara paid the delivery guy and shut the door. She placed the bags on the counter and turned on the kitchen light. She looked up to the couch where Lena was beginning to stir. 

"Hey babe. I got you some food. Are you hungry?"

Lena nodded wordlessly and stretched. Kara emptied the contents of the box onto a plate and took it to Lena. 

"There ya go. Are you feeling okay?" Kara asked, feeling Lena's forehead. 

"I'm fine Kara. I promise."

Kara kissed her forehead and walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed her box of pot stickers and a fork and sat with Lena on the couch. The ate in silence until they were both finished. 

 

Kara slowly crawled her way onto Lena's lap. She pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes. Lena could feel Kara's breath on her face. She breathed her girlfriends sweet scent in deeply, placing her hands on Kara's waist. Lena was first to make a move. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara's gently but with passion. Kara leaned in, deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart to breathe. 

"I love you." Lena whispered.

"I love you too." 

Kara kissed Lena's face. Starting with her forehead, the her cheeks, then her chin, then her mouth again. Lena laughed into the kiss and picked up her girlfriend. Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Lena and let her carry her to the bed. Lena laid her down on the bed gently and leaned over her. She pinned her down and kissed from her mouth down her neck. Kara sighed contently as Lena placed little kisses down Kara's neck and chin. Before they could an further, the apartment door opened and Alex and Maggie walked in. 

Lena stopped and laughed. "Your sister still doesn't know how to knock."

Kara laughed and as Lena pulled her up off the bed. Kara walked out of the bedroom with Lena in tow to greet her sister and her girlfriend. 

"Hey guys. Why the sudden drop in?" Kara asked. 

"We just thought we would come by and visit. We got kind of bored around my apartment." Alex answered.

"Hard to believe you guys got bored." Kara joked. 

Alex blushed and Maggie wrapped her arm around her waist to comfort her embarrassed girlfriend. 

"I know it's a Monday but maybe we could go out and get a few drinks?" Maggie suggested. 

"It's not too late. I think it's a good idea. That way we can catch up." Kara said. 

"Sounds good to me." Lena added. 

"It's settled then. Are you guys ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Give us one minute to put on something decent then we can go." Kara said, heading back to the bedroom.

Lena and Kara changed into casual outfits and grabbed umbrellas. 

"Alright let's go." Maggie said, taking Alex's hand and walking to the door. 

Lena slipped her hand into Kara's as the couples walked downstairs to Maggie's car. Everyone climbed in and Maggie drove them downtown to the hidden alien bar. They walked into an almost empty bar.

"I kind of like it when it's quiet in here." Maggie said as she approaches the counter and asks for four beers. Alex challenges Kara to a game of pool, inviting Lena to play too. 

"I....I'm not that good at it. I should probably just watch." Lena said shyly.

"You can't be any worse than Winn and I'll help you okay?" Kara said.

Lena thinks for a minute and nods, accepting the invitation. 

"Alright let's do this!" Maggie said, putting down her beer and picking up a pool stick.

Twelve beers and three long games of pool later and the couples were ready to go home. Maggie dropped Lena and Kara back home then drove her and Alex home. The rain had come down pretty heavy all day so when they walked in they were soaked. Lena and Kara climbed out of their soaked clothes and climbed immediately into bed. 

"So cold." Kara mumbled. 

Lena cuddled in closer and wrapped her arms around Kara. She kissed her cheek and snuggled in. 

"Tell me a story." Kara whispered. 

"Okay." Lena said softly.

"So there was this couple. They were as happy as could be. They loved each other. One night, the couple was in bed cuddling. One of them had decided that they loved their significant other so much that they wanted to spend forever with them. So as they were cuddling and one of them was rambling on this crazy story that made almost no sense, they decided to pop a very important question. The one said 'Will you marry me, Kara?' And the others answer was..." Lena trailed off.

Kara opened her eyes. "A-are you serious?" She asked.

Lena nodded. "Of course I will!" Kara answered. 

Lena kissed her deeply and smiled. That night, National City was quiet. The only sounds heard by the newly engaged couple were the sounds of the pitter pattering of rain and each others heartbeats.


End file.
